The determination of the time-resolved irradiance profile of a high power infrared laser beam is presently accomplished using high-speed infrared scanning cameras. These cameras employ sophisticated optics to produce a TV-like raster scan on a fast infrared detector; e.g., mercury cadmium telluride. Highly complicated data storage/retrieval devices must be employed to handle the prodigious amounts of data produced. Such systems are complicated, very expensive (in the range of $50,000-$100,000) and require much training and skill to operate. Such systems are portable only in the loosest sense of the word. Therefore, it can be clearly seen that there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive irradiance analyzer system, which is portable and does not require a computer to process the data.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive irradiance analyzer system.
Further object of this invention is to provide an irradiance analyzer system which is truly portable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an irradiance analyzer system which does not require a computer in order to be able to process the data produced.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.